


I Can Only Imagine Your Passion

by TrashcanKitty



Series: The New Company of Light [15]
Category: Winx Club
Genre: Characters are about 17 here., F/F, Non-Explicit Sex, Non-Explicit Smut, Slight Smut, So yeah, fluff mostly, takes place somewhere during Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22709902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashcanKitty/pseuds/TrashcanKitty
Summary: It's been a rare, quiet moment for the Winx and the witches, a lull in the battles they've been facing.Which is lucky for one witch, as it allows her to celebrate the two years she's been with Flora. (And honestly, if you asked Valkyrie, Flora deserved the realms, but hopefully would make do with what Valkyrie's got.)(Happy Valentine's Day, guys!)
Relationships: Flora/OC
Series: The New Company of Light [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1362700
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	I Can Only Imagine Your Passion

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Valentine's Day, though I feel as if in the Magical Dimension it would be closer to the Day of the Royals. (Whatever, it's my attempt at just romance.)
> 
> Title is from the song Ease my Mind by Hayley Kiyoko.

**I Can Only Just Imagine Your Passion**

Valkyrie grinned, waiting at the edge of Alfea’s barrier. Flora was running a little late, something to do with Stella and Musa arguing about what was considered a ‘indie’ and ‘folk’. (And poor, loveable Flora… She was the mediator of the Winx girls.)

The witch didn’t mind waiting though; it gave her time to think about what was planned and just what the day should bring. (It needed to be perfect… Or at least damn near close. Flora had put up with her for two years now. That was… More than she’d ever thought the fairy would allow.)

Not that they were complete opposites. No, that was her and Bloom. But they were from different worlds. Sunshine and snow. Gravel terrains and windy meadows. Grace and elegance (Flora) and rage and bluntness (her).

How Flora ever chose to stay, or better yet, _why_ Flora ever chose to stay with her was a mystery. (But one she’d choose to ignore. You never tempted fate like that and Valkyrie was hellbent on milking every moment she could with the Linphean.)

“I hate that I was late… You weren’t waiting too long, were you?” Flora asked, wrapping her arms around Valkyrie as soon as she was close enough.

Valkyrie grinned, kissing her cheek and pushing back loose strands of brunette hair. “Five minutes tops.” Valkyrie told her, pulling away just enough to get a look at her girlfriend. A pink and green sundress with a lily-printed pattern, her pink sandals, hair left to flow in the wind.

“I just couldn’t leave them fighting like that… They were going to wreck the entire dorm and I am not going to listen to Griselda berate us about the noise. Or the mess.” Flora shook her head. “You’d think they’d learn not to try and argue music together…”

Valkyrie laughed, letting Flora weave her arms around one of hers, leading her off the path of Alfea and toward the city of Magix. “Some people have to learn the hard way, Flora… Like Kota and I.” Valkyrie gestured to the scar on her shoulder, a reminder to be more careful when sparring.

Flora sighed. “Oh, I’m well aware of your daredevil antics.” A teasing smile came to her lips. “In fact, it was those antics that had us meeting in the first place.”

“I wouldn’t call standing up to a bunch of witches a daredevil move.” Valkyrie squeezed the hand holding to Flora.

She remembered vividly how she’d walked into the stand off between the Trix coven and the Winx (sans Layla). How quickly she’d been entranced by the soft-spoken fairy in petal pink who’d taken so quickly to her. (The only one not to recoil immediately at her help.)

Flora kissed the top of her head. “Well I would, considering you were a freshman standing up to THREE seniors. Now that was… Ballsy.”

Valkyrie laughed at Flora’s word choice. “Ballsy? Look who’s been taking phrases from Musa.”

Flora flushed, rolling her eyes a bit. “Musa may be a tad more vulgar than the rest of us, but sometimes vulgarity is just what’s needed.”

“I’ll keep that in mind next my mother tries to lecture me.”

They walked in silence for a moment, taking in Gloomy Wood Forest, as if for the first time. She couldn’t help but smile as Flora lit up, rambling about the different flowers that had begun to bloom. (Or chuckle when Flora whispered the thoughts the trees had on the two of them together, as if sharing one of the realm’s greatest secrets.)

“Where are we going, anyway?” Flora asked. “I know you said you had the day planned out, but you never went into details.” Valkyrie turned to Flora, cupping her face and kissing her.

Soft, (mostly) chaste. A promise. “Do you trust me?”

“Of course I do.” Flora answered, almost scandalized at the question. “I trust you with my life.”

“Then trust me when I say that this is a surprise worth keeping a… Surprise.” Valkyrie grinned, letting her hands trail from Flora’s cheeks and down to her hands, threading her fingers into Flora’s. “Okay?”

“Lead me on.” Flora smiled.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was careful as she let herself be Flora’s eyes, the fairy having hers covered with a blindfold.

Once in the center, Valkyrie stopped, taking a glance around.

The Eldora Botanical Gardens were often closed to visitors, leaving Flora and Valkyrie (and a groundskeeper or two) as the only ones inside.

A water fountain stylized as the Three Magic Schools stood in the center, a few benches around to sit at. (And hedges blooming with blossoms from Melody and Harmonia, little music note shaped things.)

“Can I take this off now? I’m not sure I like the blindfold in this context.” Flora had a hint of teasing in her voice, though she did have her nervous lilt. Valkyrie smiled, leaning up to undo the knot.

She watched carefully at Flora’s face as the blindfold fell away and the fairy was able to see where they were.

Radiancy.

Her whole being seemed to radiate light as she looked around in awe, a spring in her step that hadn’t been there before. Jade eyes gleamed with excitement; her hands gentle as they caressed each of the hedges’ blossoms. “How… Valkyrie are we where I think we are?” Oh, that wonder in her voice had Valkyrie’s body warming up, a smile on her face.

(How could she not smile at this? Flora in her element was a delight to see.)

“We’re at the Eldora Botanical Gardens.” Valkyrie grinned, walking up wrap her arms around Flora’s waist, pulling the fairy flush to her front. “And as for how we got in… Let’s just say one of the groundskeepers owes me big time and I thought I’d cash in…” She whispered into Flora’s ear, watching closely as Flora’s body seemed to tingle from the energy around them.

She turned fast, wrapping Valkyrie in her arms and crushing their lips together, melting into the witch. One of her hand’s found its way into Flora’s hair, threading into the silky tresses. The fairy pulled away, leaving their foreheads touching and breaths mingling. (And Valkyrie’s glasses fogged up, but she’d worry about that later.)

“I love you.” Sincere, full of emotion, and the look she was giving Valkyrie? Not even the flames of her Dragon Fire could give her this sort of warmth.

“I love you too.” She gave a little smile, her free hand tracing over Flora’s lips. “Happy Anniversary.”

Flora grinned, pulling her in for one more kiss. “How long do we have to explore?”

“All day. So long as you don’t mind a little dark magic to get you back into Alfea… Assuming we don’t make it back in time for the barrier to come up.” Valkyrie answered. Flora’s eyes had that spark of mischief, a hand threading into Valkyrie’s hair.

A slight tug had Valkyrie’s breath hitching. “Good. I intend on exploring every inch of the Gardens…” Jade eyes looked Valkyrie over. “Maybe find a hidden grotto…”

Valkyrie swallowed. (Happy Anniversary to her.) “I have no objections.” Flora giggled, her hands grabbing Valkyrie’s.

“I didn’t think you would.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was so easy to fall into Flora, to let her take what she wanted and have her way. (Valkyrie could never deny her, those jade eyes and pouty lips tugging at her in ways that should be illegal.)

And it was easy to ignore the harsh tones and the warnings the nightmares brought her when Flora was whispering in her ear. “Such a good witch…” A purr of delight. “Perfect.”

Soft hands tracing the scars on her stomach, one going up to cup her breast, and one going down between her legs made it hard to stay quiet, the fairy giving a little nip to her earlobe as warning.

(Valkyrie would deny that she whined, but Flora’s fingers knew her all-too well.)

She tried to stay quiet, biting at Flora’s shoulder, a thigh pressing into her to try and get her focus off. Flora only gasped and let out a breathy laugh, deciding to take advantage and ride her thigh, her hands going a little faster on the witch.

(She’d deny the choked-off moan escaped her lips after Flora’s declaration of how ‘amazing’ she was. How ‘good’ and ‘beautiful’ and ‘strong’. ‘Perfect’. She’d deny it, but it wouldn’t do her any good, not with Flora’s knowing smile and breathy gasps egging her on.)

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Valkyrie nearly jumped out of her skin as Crystal shook her awake. “Girl we’ve got to go. Classes are in an hour.”

She swore, raising up out of bed, unthinking. Until she heard the cackling. “What’s got you riled up?” Valkyrie snarked, reaching for her glasses. It was too damn early for this. (Okay, it wasn’t… But she hadn’t gotten back to Cloud Tower until 4 in morning… She was exhausted.)

“Rough night?” Crystal teased, moving to tug Valkyrie’s tank top over. Bites showing clearly on her pale skin. “I take it _Flora_ had a great time at the Gardens, yesterday.”

Valkyrie glowered (tried to, her face flushed). “You’re just jealous that you could have had me but ended up with Kota and his White Knight fetish.”

Crystal snickered. “Right. That’s it.” She shoved a jacket at Valkyrie, giving a wink. “Now, we don’t have long before class. You may wanna get dressed and keep that covered. Lucy’s more _public_ than I am.” She teased.

Valkyrie rolled her eyes, getting to her feet. (Hopefully Flora’s morning was going better…)


End file.
